UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group G
Group G of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying is one of the ten groups to decide which teams will qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group G consists of six teams: Austria, Israel, Latvia, Macedonia, Poland and Slovenia, where they will play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams will qualify directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs will not be decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Piątek |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance=40,400 |referee=Anastasios Sidiropoulos (Greece) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Alioski Elmas |goals2=Velkovski |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance=7,043 |referee=Halis Özkahya (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Zahavi |goals2=Šporar |stadium=Sammy Ofer Stadium, Haifa |attendance=12,430 |referee=Tiago Martins (Portugal) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Zahavi Dabour |goals2=Arnautović |stadium=Sammy Ofer Stadium, Haifa |attendance=16,180 |referee=Yevhen Aranovskyi (Ukraine) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Lewandowski Glik |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Warsaw |attendance=51,112 |referee=Aliyar Aghayev (Azerbaijan) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Zajc |goals2=Bardhi |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance=9,872 |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Burgstaller |goals2= |stadium=Wörthersee Stadion, Klagenfurt |attendance= |referee=Aleksei Kulbakov (Belarus) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Piątek |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance= |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Zahavi |stadium=Daugava Stadium, Riga |attendance= |referee=Sergei Ivanov (Russia) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Hinteregger |goals2=Lazaro Arnautović Bejtulai |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance= |referee=Aleksei Eskov (Russia) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Črnigoj Iličić Zajc |stadium=Daugava Stadium, Riga |attendance= |referee=Kevin Clancy (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Piątek Lewandowski Grosicki Kądzior |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Warsaw |attendance= |referee=Tobias Stieler (Germany) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stadion Wals-Siezenheim, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Daugava Stadium, Riga |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Warsaw |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Daugava Stadium, Riga |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Warsaw |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Turner Stadium, Beersheba |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stožice Stadium, Ljubljana |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ernst-Happel-Stadion, Vienna |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Teddy Stadium, Jerusalem |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= Philip II Arena, Skopje |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Daugava Stadium, Riga |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=National Stadium, Warsaw |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group G Category:2018–19 in Austrian football Category:2019–20 in Austrian football Category:2018–19 in Israeli football Category:2019 in Latvian football Category:2018–19 in North Macedonia football Category:2019–20 in North Macedonia football Category:2018–19 in Polish football Category:2019–20 in Polish football Category:2018–19 in Slovenian football